1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to television antennas receiving satellite signals and UHF/VHF antennas, mounted upon a common support.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recreational vehicles containing television sets and AM/FM receivers commonly employ separate externally located roof mounted antennas capable of vertical and horizontal adjustment from within the vehicle to permit the antenna to be positioned for optimum signal receiving. Typical recreational vehicle antenna systems are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,665,477; 3,739,387 and 4,663,632.
The latest technology in television receiving signals utilize small reflective dishes which are directed toward a stationary satellite, such systems being called Digital Satellite Systems. As such dish type antenna must be pointed toward the satellite transmitter, the dish is, preferably, mounted upon the exterior of a recreational vehicle roof and associated with operating structure internally located wherein the dish may be raised and lowered between travel and operative positions, and may be rotated and titled to the desired position for optimum signal reception.
UHF/VHF antennas normally consist of a dipole arrangement of considerable length, and are usually of a linear configuration. Disposing the length of the dipole antenna at right angles to the signal permits optimum signal strength to be received, and in the past, it has been common to mount recreational vehicle UHF and VHF antennas for both elevatable and retractable adjustment, as well as being rotatably positionable.
Television antennas and UHF/VHF antennas are mounted upon separately operated mechanisms, and duplicate operating systems are expensive, and occupy an inordinate portion of the vehicle roof area. Previously, a successful combining of a television satellite receiving antenna system and a UHF/VHF antenna has not been available.